Gestational diabetes is a common pregnancy complication. Although the precise underlying mechanism has yet to be identified, insulin resistance and inadequate insulin secretion to compensate for it play a central role in the pathophysiology of GDM. Excess adiposity is an important modifiable risk factor for the development of the condition. Mechanisms linking excess adiposity to elevated risk of GDM are not completely understood, but recent evidence points to the crucial role of specific hormones and cytokines (adipokines) secreted by the adipose tissue. The general goal of this project is to longitudinally collect biological specimens for research on the pathogenesis of GDM. Under this research theme, the specific aim of this project is to prospectively investigate novel biochemical markers, for instance, biomarkers involved in adipocyte cytokine secretion and metabolism in association with subsequent risk of GDM. The researchers will longitudinally collect multiple bio-specimens throughout pregnancy from more than 4,000 pregnant women enrolled in two ongoing prospective studies of pregnant women: the National Standard for Normal Fetal Growth Study (PI: Dr. Jim Zhang) and the Effects of Aspirin in Gestation and Reproduction Trial (PI: Dr. Enrique Schisterman). In the past year, I spent considerable amount of time working with Dr. Jim Zhang for the RFC re-release and the development of study protocols. I was also in charge of the protocol development for maternal and cord blood sample collection, process, and depository, and the protocol development for post-partum follow-up. The study sites were awarded and the recruitment took off. Moreover, I developed a comprehensive bio-chemical assay profiles that are going to be measured and analyzed using bio-specimens collected from this study. In addition, Ive been also working with Dr. Schisterman for data collection and supervision, and protocol development for the 16th gestational week data collection in the EAGeR trial.